five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Them
Five Nights with Them marks PvzFanatic's return and is a fan game on this wiki. In the game, you play as a guard trying to stop the Animatronics from getting to your office. Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello? Hello? Uh....Hello? Oh, well hi there! Welcome to your new job here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So, uh, yeah...one thing we'd like to note is that the reason our animatronics appear damaged and burnt is because we're not quite done repairing them. Speaking of the animatronics....this is pretty important....they don't actually have a night mode yet, so if they wander, that explains it. And, uh, with that, they won't see you as a person due to the lighting, and they'll instead see you Asia costume-less endoskeleton. Now,why is this important? Well....endoskeletons aren't allowed to walk around without costumes, so they'll.....probably try to stuff you into a Freddy Suit. Um, so, I'd look out if I were you...since they're not done being prepared, they have some sensitive hearing. We though of this when we gave you a way to drive them off: Playing a loud noise in your office when they appear! So that's a good thing! Oh, uh, another thing...we have a marionette animatronic, and uh, he doesn't act like the others....we found out that winding a music box will keep him at bay. He seems to have normal hearing unlike the others...so, uh, yeah. Check the cameras, play the sound, and wind the music box. Pretty simple. Good luck!" Night 2: "Hello, Hello? Ah, good, you're there. So, good job! Night 2! Uh, I forgot to mention some things last night...in the very left of the main hall, you may have noticed a Fox animatronic....his name is Foxy, and he is nearly fully prepared. Like that puppet thing, he has normal hearing, but he's still....different. He won't move camera-to-camera. He instead runs down the hall to your office...which is....bad....but luckily, we have a solution! He runs at you from the left, so I the hall connecting to the left of your office, we have a door! It can be closed remotely and will stop Foxy from getting to you! We also have another animatronic, it's called Balloon Boy. If he appears at the edge of your office, play a noise like the rest...he doesn't attack you, but he disables your cameras if he gets too close. So that's news....good luck on night 2!" Night 3: "Hello? Oh, congratulations! Night 3 is a big achievement! Uh, there's one more thing that I hadn't mentioned before...we have a spare, unused animatronic called SpringTrap. He might start moving tonight, but we're not sure. He doesn't like to be seen for some reason...in fact, the only time you'll be able to see him in your office is peeking through the doorway...so if he comes from the others sides, you can listen for audio SpringTrap makes, some raspy moans and groans...so yeah, that's something. Congratulations Night 3 again, and I'll see you tomorrow night." Night 4; "Hello? Hey there! Great job! Night 4! Other night guards seemed to not to make it is far....uh, they didn't die, they just...uh....moved on to other jobs. ahem So the animatronics...we've been trying to repair them, but that fire really messed them up...they keep falling apart when we try to put new parts on them, they don't follow their programming...it's almost as if they want to stay the way they are...so...um...yeah.....good luck again!" Night 5: "Hello? Hello? Uh...hello? Oh, you're there...good! So, welcome back! The old animatronics aren't working at all...we've given up on them. We're gonna go in a whole different direction. It'll take us a while, but it's our only option. Foxy and the Marionette are still okay, so we're gonna keep them, but the others have to go...it's honestly a last resort. None of us want to get rid of them, but what else are we gonna do? So anyway, see you." Audio Main Title Theme: http://youtu.be/dqFqUSeXCvo Defense Audio: http://youtu.be/UqXzVLeH8vw Music Box Theme: http://youtu.be/bTQfxNfTiBY The Puppet Got Out: http://youtu.be/7qpoaEYz_Ig Jumpscare Sound (Part Heard In-Game is 0:13 to 0:16): http://youtu.be/fmLovY0k3mI Gallery FNWT_Office.jpg|The Office Chica's_Coming.jpg|Chica' Coming... Springtrap's_Coming.jpg|Springtrap's Coming... Foxy's_Here.jpg|Foxy's here... Golden_Freddy's_Here.jpg|Golden Freddy's Here... Shadow_Bonne?!.jpg|Shadow Bonnie?! Your_Forgot_to_Wind_The_Music_Box.jpg|You forgot to wind the music box, didn't you? Bonnie's Here....jpg|Bonnie's here... BB's_Coming.jpg|BB's coming... You_Idiot..jpg|You idiot. Freddy's_Here.jpg|Freddy's Here.... CAM-.jpg CAM/.jpg CAM:.jpg CAM;.jpg CAM(.jpg CAM).jpg FNWT_Custom.jpg|Custom Night FNWT_Game_Over.jpg|Game Over FNWT_Paychech.jpg|Night 5 End FNWT_N6_End.jpg|Night 6 End FNWT_Bad_End.jpg|Bad End FNAWT_Mnigame.jpg|S-T-O-P-H-I-M (only accessible on the Custom Night) FNWT_Good_End.jpg|Good End FNWT.jpg|Title Screen FNWT_Map.jpg|Camera Map Trivia *In the mini game STOPHIM, you play as Foxy. You must go to Springtrap and hit him with your hook over and over until he falls to the ground and the mini game end. **This, along with Foxy in the Dark in the Good Ending, implies that Foxy glitches out and saved the other animatronics. *Although the animatronics look like Phantoms, they are real. Category:Games